undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Jones (UFSWHG)
Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become Mark Jones was the protagonist of No Hope and was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games, where he was a major antagonist. Starting out with close friends Barbara and James Harrison, Mark was a relevantly nice and optimistic man, who still knew how to fight when needed. After the death of Barbara early on and joining with Ridley Johnson and Geary Franklin, the experience for him only began to go down hill. Following Geary's death he, and the others, were thrown into a all time low. But after being attacked by two people and Mark coming out as the only survivor, he realized how he had to change for the games. Suiting himself up with weapons Mark went back out headstrong and as a violent killer, taking his anger out on many victims. His rampage through the games continued on, and he even found himself an opponent in Amelia, after he killed all of her group. After she tried tracking him down he once again took another life from her. But it was after this that Mark had began to slightly lose his mind, as thoughts of his lost loved ones plagued his head and injures began to slow him down. After being bit by an infected he became weaker through desperation, trying to make himself go on, thinking maybe a cure was the prize. But after failing to kill two people he once again came into contact with Amelia, whom he quickly lost to. After ranting to him she proceeded to shoot him and leave him for the walkers, who quickly tore him apart. In No Hope Mark was just an ordinary guy before the apocalypse. Had a girlfriend, had a shitty job, was in debt and the list went on. But one day he woke up to a world over run by walkers. Quickly escaping his apartment he headed to his girlfriend Katie's house. Once the two were together they set out to find what is going on. Even in this world Mark tried to keep hope alive, but it was hard to have hope in a world life this. In The Hunger Games Issue 2 Waking up in the arena he quickly met up with James and Barbara. With them at his side they traveled around until they reached the church. As they decided what to do they were spotted by three people: Ridley Johnson, Geary Franklin and Lia Camper. The two groups talked and they managed to make a small alliance. However immediately after a bullet flies down and hits both Barbara and Lia, killing them both. The four men stare in shock and are only bought out of it by another bullet. Ridley grabbed the gun bag and Mark followed him, along with Geary and James. Issue 4 Sometime later the four were thinking of a gameplan of how to win this. Not coming up with a plan they just decided to scavenge and they split up. However Geary was stabbed in the neck by Daniel Lopez and James held Daniel at gunpoint. Ridley and Mark got into a debate on whether to kill Daniel or not and as James asked what he should do, Daniel hit the gun away. Mark quickly ran up to Daniel and they got into a brief fight before Daniel ran away. The three chased him into a small mall area and they split up to find him, with Ridley being the one to kill Daniel. Issue 6 Sometime after the group took shelter when night fallen however all of them were silent. Each of them has been through shit that day. However Mark thinks he can see two people outside and he sends James to go check it out. However James doesn't come back and gunfire goes into the building, hitting Ridley in the shoulder. Ridley lays on the floor in pain and forces Mark to leave him, which he hesitantly does. While escaping the apartment he catches a glimpse of James's corpse before he runs off. Now all alone something sparked in Mark and he decided to play this game. With a bag of weapons and ammo he searched the area until he found his first prey. A group of five people however things go easy for him when they split up. Using the rifle he first takes out Naomi Banks before he sprints to the other group. He finds the other group and points his rifle at Amelia Wilson however Sarah Daniels jumped in front of the bullets. Issue 8 After he manages to shoot Sarah the other girl, Amelia, dives behind over. She begins to shoot at him, with him shooting at her. They exchange blind shots until Amelia gets lucky and hits Mark in the arm. Using his brains he decides to escape instead of standing his ground. However during his escape he runs into a confused Danny Douglas, with Mark quickly attacking him. Danny tries escaping as Mark tries killing the kid, however Danny does manage to injure Mark's leg. Despite this Mark soon overpowers Danny and he beats the poor kid to death before he makes his escape. Issue 10 After getting away from the mall he realized that he needed to fix his injuries. There was nothing he could do about the gunshot but he could fix his foot, which was popped out of place. So he hesitantly snaps his foot back into place before heading out to play the game. Lucky for him he found more people after following some music he heard, leading him to Bush Gardens. After strolling around he managed to come across Amelia again, this time with Leroy. He tried shooting them but he missed and after a small gunfight, he was forced to escape. Issue 11 Amelia and Leroy followed him and he hid in the darkness, waiting to strike. After they gave up the search he followed them and in time managed to shoot Leroy, before making his way to Amelia. Issue 12 He tried chasing after Amelia but his condition was getting worse. He has eaten or drank for days, also his arm was getting worse due to the bullet wound. However instead of taking a rest and trying to find medicine he instead tries to snipe at two people, Alfred and Lilly, who are fighting in the middle of the street. However his injury is getting worse and he is running out of ammo. He decides to leave and come back later after resting, but he comes against a walker that caught him off guard and it takes a bite out of his arm. Mark, realizing he has no time left, decides to go and try to kill the two people again, thinking maybe the prize is a cure. So he gets back into position and does his best to try and shoot them. However his sniping proves pointless because Alfred manages to kill Lilly and Amelia, who came across the fight, kills Alfred. Seeing Amelia was after him and she was in better shape he makes a run for it, hoping to lose her. He manages to take shelter in a building where he tries shooting Amelia from the window, but his injuries are giving him failure. She soon gets into the building and he aims at her, but he is to weak to even hold the gun and he drops it. He tried picking it up again but he was to weak and he can only scream. Amelia takes this as her time to express her hatred for him, how he ruined her life, before she throws him down the stairs. Once reaching the bottom Mark couldn't even move and was helpless as the infected came in and tore him apart. Killed Victims *Naomi Banks *Sarah Daniels *Danny Douglas *Leroy Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Team Child Killer